fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Carmen Robinson/tidbits
Carmen L. Robinson Office Sought: _Mayor______________________________________________ Campaign Contact name: Lamont Jones Phone Number: 412-897-1163 Fax: 412-201-1769 Email address: robinson.crobinson.carmen@gmail.com Please list any receptions, events, parades or other functions that you have attended that were sponsored by an LGBT group or organization: Describe your familiarity with Greater Pittsburgh's LGBT Community. I am a fan of Poet Gertrude Stein and Allegheny County and I am aware of their democratic party. What is your position on hiring LGBT people? Should LGBT people be hired in the public sector? YES. The mobilization of all people is the first step to a healthy civil right environment! If a person cannot be themselves in every basic human rights way, for fear of reprisals, then that person and everyone like that person is disenfranchised and doesn’t live a true existence. I believe that it is more than necessary to ensure the rights of all people especially minorities. People who declare their sexual orientation is the “new minority,” this group encounters some of the same problems of African Americans and women. I vocally support any law that would even out the disparity among any depressed group. If I were to sit back and think to myself “this doesn’t impact me” even considering my heritage and what I’ve experienced as a woman; I would be a lame duck candidate and personally lack integrity. As far as the enforcement of civil rights specifically, the employment of an LGBT individual, we need to remind government strongly, the Constitution provides for protection of all people. We must remind them the Constitution provides for every individual, including sexual persuasion. We may still need more education geared toward identifying intolerance. Would you hire an openly LGBT person on your staff? Yes The Federal Government, the State nor the County Government have laws that offer protection from discrimination based on sexual orientation and gender identity and expression in employment, housing or public accommodations. Would you support legislation against such discrimination? Yes Please discuss your views on amending the law to include such protections on real or perceived sexual orientation, gender identity and expression and gender expression. The United States Constitution as written provides for the Civil rights of all people. This is important! The Constitution is being violated at the local and state level. LGBT citizens are also discriminated against by the government. "Don't Ask Don't Tell" not only stops LGBT citizens from serving openly in the military, it also encourages anti-gay harassment in stopping victims from reporting harassment by labeling it as "telling" under the policy. Would you vote to end “Don’t Ask Don’t Tell Policy”? I understand your position, but I’m fearful without it numerous women and men would not become soldiers or would be prosecuted for lying or violating military law. Before I would end the Don’t ask don’t tell policy, something more secure for these men and women who are already in the service, must be in place! Of course, if we changed military policy as it relates to LGBT, then “Don’t ask Don’t tell” will not be relevant. In addition, Hospitals often refuse to discuss end-of-life issues with same-sex partners and GLBT senior citizens are often discriminated against by health providers who fail to recognize their relationships. Would you support government regulations that would stop this discrimination? Yes. However, if a civil contract is formed as it relates to next of kin, that contract should be followed. Victims of same-sex domestic violence face a fear that police and emergency responders will not respond appropriately when the couple is the same sex and LGBT people face discrimination by emergency services personnel. For example, preoperative transgender people may be afraid to call emergency services for fear of being ridiculed. If elected, what would you do to help eliminate this problem? I was a police officer in the city for 15 ½ years. Although some officers may have been uncomfortable with this situation, most always they recognized domestic violence when they found it! But if law enforcement fails in anyway because of discrimination then that officer should be suspended immediately for determination of whether retraining is a possibility. Do you support domestic partner benefits for government and governmental agency employees? Yes Discuss your thoughts on marriage equality for same-sex couples; while the position you seek may not directly affect this issue, it is important for us to understand your perspective. I equate Civil Union with marriage. Over the past decade, government money has been used to promote “abstinence-only-until-marriage” programs in schools. Even though same-sex couples still cannot legally marry in Pennsylvania, to qualify for government support, schools must teach that any sexual relationships outside of marriage is “likely to have harmful psychological and physical effects.” Do you support or oppose abstinence-only-until-marriage curricula? Support Discuss your thoughts on government's role in shaping school curricula for sex education, including comprehensive education that advocates for safe sex and the use of condoms and birthcontrol. We have too many young mothers!!! I’ve clerked for the honorable Dwayne Woodruff and I’ve learned that most mothers who lose custody of their children are too young to raise a child. Do you have any thoughts on the formation of gay-straight student alliances within the public school systems? Although these issues are important even at this tender age, I would say no! At this tender age these issues should be left to parents. Please discuss your views on protection from real, or perceived, discrimination in the schools and in school extra-curricula activities regarding sexual orientation, gender identity and expression and gender identification, including bullying. Bullying is unacceptable no matter what. No one should be discriminated against in any school event for any reason. School must be proactive in identifying potential issues. Do you support needle exchange as a way of reducing new HIV infections in IV drug users? Support If elected, what would you do about this issue? The Mayor is the Top Cop, so to speak within the City. Carrying a needle without support for an illness, will be interpreted as drug paraphernalia. This is a crime under the Drug and Cosmetic Act. That Act, as it relates to needles, would and should have to change. The balance is whether to tolerate a violation of criminal law or tackle a public health issue. The Public health issue is most important!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you support inclusion of LGBT people within the official Democratic Party structure, including official representation on the county, state and national levels? Support If elected, what would you do about this issue? LGBT is not a limitation. These party elections are decided by popular vote. Have you ever supported an openly LGBT person running for public office? Do you believe a person's sexuality or gender identity and expression should stop them from running for public office? Yes. No. If elected, what outreach would you do to the LGBT business community to encourage their participation in community planning and economic development? I’m for all people and business entities coming on board. I not going to do anything but be fair and inclusive. Currently, both locally and statewide, GLBT citizens are underrepresented on Boards and Commissions. Would you advocate on behalf of qualified GLBT citizens who are interested in appointments? YES. What are your views on the rights of LGBT people to competently and professionally delivered governmental and government-fund services and the need for culturally competent training for government employees? For example, requiring drug and alcohol agencies to not discriminate against LGBT clients? I’m African American. Diversity and sensitivity training was necessary to help stem the tide of racism. Both the Gay and Lesbian Community Center of Greater Pittsburgh ("GLCC") and Persad (for more information about these organizations, click http://www.glccpgh.org/Home.aspx and http://www.persadcenter.org/index.htm) are in need of new location. Considering the roles that the GLCC and Persad have as a cultural destinations, public forums and free public sites open to all, who provide public health education & HIV testing, would you be willing to provide political support and work to find sources of funding from the City, County and/or their subsidiary redevelopment agencies in their current search for a new location? Support If elected, would you be willing to meet with representatives of the GLCC, Persad, SCSD and other concerned members of the community to discuss the issue? YES. Another divisive issue confronting our country is the issue of abortion. Please discuss your position on abortion and any thoughts you have on the current abortion debate. I’m for the right to choose. Although we have too many abortions taking place, I Would Not Change the laws or Vote for a change of Law. What other endorsements have you received? Are you supported by any unions? Too early. If you are endorsed by Steel City Stonewall Democrats, will you display it on your campaign literature, when possible and appropriate? Yes As a candidate, some of the issues raised in this questionnaire may be new to you. If elected, would you be willing to work with Steel City Stonewall Democrats and other representatives of the LGBT community to create a better understanding of the needs and issues confronting us? Yes Are there particular areas of concern that you have that we have not addressed? NO. Is there anything else you would like to add? NO Signature of candidate and date signed: Carmen L. Robinson 2/18/09